mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Tama
Tama (たま), also known by her real name Tama Inubozaki (犬吠埼珠), is one of the protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is the weakest member of Team Ruler. She tries her best to follow Ruler's orders. Appearance Tama Human-LN.jpg|Tama's human form, Tama Inubosaki Tama_full.png|Tama Human As a human, Tama has short black hair with a part of it tied in a little ponytail in the back. She has wispy bangs. Her eyes are a very dark brown. She wears a school uniform. She is shorter than her Magical Girl counterpart, Tama. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Tama has short, brown-reddish hair and yellow eyes. She wears a light brown hood, with brown dog ears that are tipped with white and two white puffs on either side of her head, speckled with black. She wears a dog costume, complete with large paw gloves and a tail. The costume has a light-brown cape, top, and pants. The cape is fastened with a bone-shaped charm and black ribbon. She also wears a spiky black collar made for her by Ruler. Personality She's a rather shy girl, and a little bit more cowardly than the others. However, she relies on trusting her friends and her leader on good faith. She believes that she is worthless, and all the good she can do is to be a slave to people. Tama is very insecure and has very low self-esteem because of people comparing her to her more successful sibling, and people often losing patience and giving up on her. Magic Can quickly open holes in anything. Tama's magic allows her to create a hole as wide as 1 meter in diameter, and 5 meters deep. For the hole to be able to appear, Tama must first scratch the surface that she wants it to appear in. The scratch must be physically registered by the surface. If Tama cannot scratch on the object, the hole cannot be made. The hole does not have to appear immediately. Tama is able to scratch something and make the hole appear later, so long as it's within her line of sight. Special Item(s) *''Spiked Collar:'' A gift given to her by Ruler. *''Invisibility Cloak (Former):'' A magical cloak that can conceal appearance. However, sound and heart movement are ineffaceable. *''Ruler (Former):'' A magical item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and a handle the length of 1 meter. It is completely unbreakable and indestructible. Formerly owned by Swim Swim, who named it Ruler. Relationships Ruler Tama is a member of Ruler's team. Tama likes Ruler because Ruler didn't give up on her and helped her to learn things at her own pace. Swim Swim Swim Swim and Tama are both a part of Ruler's team. Tama admires Swim Swim and is shocked to find out that Swim Swim is just a child, considering how intelligent she is. Upon saving Swim Swim from Cranberry, she betrays and murders Tama after the latter accidentally discovers her human identity. Yunael Yunael and Tama are both a part of Ruler's team. Minael Minael and Tama are both a part of Ruler's team. Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry During the moment that Cranberry aims to kill Swim Swim, Tama steps in and scratches Cranberry while applying her magic. Cranberry is perforated due to Tama's ability and dies. Tama's Grandmother Tama and her grandmother had a very good relationship, as her grandmother was the only person who would judge her not for her intelligence and athletic skill, but for who she really was. Chihiro Kuwata Chihiro was a classmate of Tama's, who was made to work together on a project with her. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Tama has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 1/5 Confidence: 1/5 *Tama and Sister Nana are the only characters in the first arc whose Magical Girl names contain their real name unaltered, unlike Yunael, Minael, and Nemurin. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1